Forever Part Of Me
by Mione-Twins-4ever
Summary: Different futures fuse in one as Hermione and George go through the toughest time of their lives, and as they try to find their way through the cold world, their hands meet. The collision of the souls alters and changes everything that was meant to be. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, including the characters, settings, etc. is owned by J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story.**

**Author's Note: This story is written by Hpfan259 and a girl who currently wishes to remain unnamed. The anonymous girl writes from George's point of view (because she loves to write from the twins' point of view) and some of the secondary characters. Hpfan259 writes from Hermione's point of view because it was basically the only other main character. Lastly, reviews are welcome and enjoy the story! **

* * *

The survivors of the final battle stared down at the corps, lain down so neatly side by side

The survivors of the final battle stared down at the corps, lain down so neatly side by side. For George, however, only one body mattered.  
"No." George uttered, pale and shaking, "No, no, no! Fred!" He bent down and shook his twin, as if this could wake him. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME? WE WERE BORN TOGETHER! HOW MUCH SENSE DOES IT MAKE FOR YOU TO DIE FIRST? FRED, YOU BLOODY MORON!" George began landing angry punches on his brother's chest, muttering furiously.  
"George!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, "Honey, stop it! STOP IT!" She watched, tearstreaked as Bill and Charlie pulled a hysteric George away.  
George buried his face in his hands, muffling the tears as the portraits of past headmasters clucked sympathetically. The adults were outside, discussing while he was in the Headmaster's office, trying to calm himself down.  
"My dear boy, for who those have passed on, do not weep in sorrow, but weep in joy, for he has passed into a world of no pain or worries." Dumbledore looked wisely over his half-moon glasses.

"What do you know?" George muttered bitterly to the deceased Headmaster, "You haven't lost a twin! Besides, you're only a stupid picture!"  
"Death is but another part of the circle of life."  
"Shut up."  
Dumbledore, respecting George's feelings, became silent as he surveyed the boy. It hurt to see the once lively prankster mourn in such a way.  
_Creak_ Geroge heard the door open.  
"Go away, I want to be alone!" George yelled without looking back to see who it was.  
"George?" He heard a cautious feminine voice pronounce his name, "I just wanted to see if you're okay."  
He whipped around to find Hermione walking towards him hesitantly, "I'm really sorry about Fred."  
"No one understands," He turned away from her, "No one understands how it feels to lose half of you, to lose the one who had been closest to you ever since you were born. We were in our mother's WOMB together, for Merlin's sake!"  
"I understand, George." Hermione whispered, "The memory charm I put on my parents... It was too strong. They don't even realize they have a daughter." A tear leaked out from her eye, "I..." Her voice cracked, "Oh George!" She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. George patted her shoulder awkwardly. He never thought a girl like Hermione, a girl as tough as nails, would be able to cry like this.  
"Sorry, Hermione."  
"No, you needn't be sorry for me. We're both equals in this great loss." Hermione looked up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "We'll get through this together, George." She got up, smiled a shaky smile and walked out.

Hermione walked over to the common room and sat there crying, for Fred, for George, and for all the other deaths that had been in this castle. Hermione knew how George felt, and she couldn't feel worse that it was his own twin brother. She sat there, and watched as other people came and went, but didn't see George yet.

George sat in the Headmaster office slightly numb, gently touching the spot on his cheek where Hermione's lips had been only seconds before.  
"Well, well. Young love, eh?" Phineas Nigellus Black snickered.  
George ignored him, and smiled his first smile since finding out Fred was dead. Sure, it was a wobbly smile, but it was a start. Hermione's last words echoed in his head, ""We'll get through this together, George." _Yes_ , George thought, _We will get through this together, Hermione._ Brushing his hand across the place where Hermione kissed him for one last measure, he got up and headed for the door, _You can do this, George Weasley!_  
Albus Dumbledore nodded approvingly, watching the young man straighten his shoulders and walk out.

Hermione grabbed another tissue, and dabbed her eyes with it. She was done crying for the most part, but she still had something in her she didn't understand. It was as though for the first time, George and Hermione understood each other. They no longer were fighting or criticizing each other. It felt like they could actually be friends, disregarding the part that they loved to make fun of each other during past times.

George walked up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, guarding the Gryffindor entrance, "Erm... I don't know the password." George grumbled.  
The Fat Lady waved her handkerchief, "Oh never mind that. We must celebrate the defeat of You-know-who!" She swung open for George. George held down the urge to yell at her, asking her if she'd even thought about the people who had died in this tragic battle. He stepped into the common room, and found his eyes being drawn to a curly haired brunette sitting by the fire, sniffling. Not knowing why, his heart began to race as he stepped towards her. _Relax, George! You've known her for so many years! Why are you panicking now?_ His heart began to pound faster, _Okay, maybe it's just the shock of Fred's death._

Hermione turned around at the sound of the footsteps, and smiled. George was back, but she just felt bad for him. Standing up, she put her arms around him, and almost fell asleep on the spot. It has been an exhausting day, but she knew that George needed someone right now. That someone would have been Fred, but he's dead.

George was startled when Hermione enveloped him in a hug. His heart almost thudded out of his chest as he stiffly lifted his arms and placed them around her. Hermione sighed softly looked up at George. He stared into her brown eyes, glittering with unshed tears. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Hermione put her head against his chest.  
"Hermione? I think... I mean, I might be falling for you." George closed his eyes, waiting for her reply. When he received none, he looked down at the girl in his arms. She was slumped against him, her breathing nice and even. George realized that Hermione had fallen asleep on him. He smiled, bent down, slipped his arm behind her legs and neck, carrying her to his dormitory to tuck her in for bed. He had considered going to the girl's dorm, but the charm put on it, forbidding boys to go up would be too much trouble.

Hermione woke up an hour later, and took her a bit to study her surroundings and figure out where she was. She sat up, and looked around. Had she fallen asleep on George? Speaking of George, where did he go? Her question was answered when she heard a light snore coming beneath her. Crawling to the edge of the bed, she noticed George lying on the floor, sleeping. She looked around once more and saw his Quidditch uniform, along with his broom, alongside the bed. So she now concluded the following. George was asleep on the floor, and the reason for that is that she was in his bed. Making sense, right? But something was wrong, and that was because George was on the floor. Getting up, Hermione walked over to George, and shook him gently.

"George…wake up"

"Mom, five more minutes!" He moaned, swatting away the offending hand. He heard a girlish giggle that his mother could not possibly have uttered and opened his eyes groggily. He saw the outline of a girl with messy, curly hair. "Hermione? It's like," He glanced at his clock, "One in the morning! What in the Wizarding World are you doing up?"

"Well, I'm not tired anymore…and you're getting the bed" Hermione said, pulling at his hand. He was too heavy to lift, so she stood there, cross arms.

"Another better question is 'What in the Wizarding World are you doing down there'?

"Oh in Merlin's name!" George closed his eyes, "You woke me up at one in the morning to tell me to get on the bed?" He groaned, "I'm going back to sleep, 'Mione. You do anything you want with the bed." _My God,_ George thought, _If there's one weird witch out there, it's Hermione Granger._ Within the next minute, despite Hermione's insisting, George was sound asleep.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and got back into bed. She wondered if he had anything to read, so she opened his nightstand, and found a book. It seemed to be more of a scrapbook and she was right. She looked and saw cute pictures of Fred and George when they were born, and up to present time. She started from the beginning, and tears gathered in her eyes as she saw the two brothers playing with each other. That seemed to be every picture, both of them together.

George shifted in his position on the floor, trying to figure out his dream. He was traveling in a misty haze, trying to find the girl who was weeping in the distance. He could hear her stifled sobs and could picture the way her sad brown eyes would leak giant tears. Brown eyes? His dream shifted to be of a beautiful girl with flowing curly hair and sad brown eyes. He wanted to go up to her, to go kiss her. As he gazed at her, he was startled to see that she was the crying girl, her cheeks glistening with tears. He walked close to her, and reached out a hand to wipe the tears away. Just as his hand was inches away from her soft skin, a scream woke him up from the dream. His eyes flew open, and he found himself sitting on his bed, across from Hermione, one hand reaching towards the face.  
"Oops." That was the only word he could think to say at the time.

Hermione sat there, her jaw open. All of the sudden, without realizing what she was doing, her lips were on George's, her arms around his neck. It was as though her inner self took over, and her common sense was put away for later check up. She pulled him closer to her, her back against the headboard of the bed. Hermione didn't realize that she was doing this on a _bed_, one of the worse places to start this.

George's mouth dropped open. Hermione took that as a chance to let her tongue reach in. Surprised, he began to pull back. But Hermione's arms tightened around his neck, locking him in place, her tongue roaming around his open mouth, demanding a response. Once the initial shock wore off, George closed his eyes and began to have a nice match of tongue wrestling with Hermione. She ran her hands up and down his back, sending shivers of delight through George. He responded by running his hands through her thick hair, enjoying the silky feeling through his fingers. _She smells so good!_ George couldn't help but think, _For that matter, she tastes good too._ His taste buds loved the mint lingering on Hermione's small tongue, probably from gum she had chewed. Hermione let out a soft moan and clutched George tighter. After what seemed like a lifetime, they parted, breathing heavily. "Hermione, that was... amazing!" George panted.

Hermione nodded, out of breath. She wanted more of George, without going too far. She pushed him back on the bed, and got on top of him, giving him another kiss. She knew that this was the furthest she was going go, and this was actually a pretty good spot for her. Slipping her tongue during the kiss, she closed her eyes, sliding her fingers through his hair. It felt light and soft, her senses liking it.

George's response was immediate this time. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her down onto him. Her body molded perfectly into his. His hands ached to explore her body, but he didn't want to take this too far. Or, he didn't plan to take this too far, but Hermione tore her mouth away from his and teasingly nibbled his ear. George couldn't stand it no more, and he began to fumble with the buttons of his robe, all sanity lost, forgetting that it was _Hermione Granger_ he was dealing with. Suddenly, Hermione pushed herself off him.

"George…not that far…"Hermione said, biting her lip. She wanted to go far with him, but she knew she would regret it later. She had to have the promise that George won't go that far, and then she would resume kissing him.

"Sorry, 'Mione." George's voice was husky, "Just... I only have one ear now and it's sensitive. Things like nibbling it kicks my hormones into overdrive." He winked at her, "Shall we resume or is this enough? I mean, it's your choice." He shrugged. The motion caused his unbuttoned robe to open up some more. He saw Hermione's eyes travel down his well built chest. Blushing slightly, he hurriedly buttoned himself up.

"Let's go somewhere more private…I don't want to catch myself on a bed with you kissing" she said embarrassed, slowly getting off the bed.

"A more private area?" The first thing that popped into his head was the Room of Requirement, but he remembered briefly walking past the adults, hearing that they planned to use it to keep the bodies until funeral arrangements could be made. He didn't exactly want to start snogging Hermione among dead people. His mischievous mind began working again, as he thought of the _perfect_ place, where they were going to be relatively undisturbed and untroubled. Taking Hermione's hand, he assured her, "I know a place that's just right." Leading her down a flight of stairs, he arrived in front of the ideal spot-- Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Hermione stared at it in disbelief, but George was actually right. This was a perfect place for privacy.

Hermione nodded, and rolled her eyes. George sometimes was thinking in a weird way, but it made sense a bit.

Pushing the door open, he motioned for Hermione to go in, "Ladies first."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" George looked up at Myrtle, floating above them, apparently very cranky.  
"Aw, shut up." George placed a silencing charm on her with a flick of his wand and her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, but no sound came out, "Thank you."  
Turning to Hermione, he winked, "You know I'm a genius and you love me for it." Without waiting for her reply, he hungrily pressed her against a wall, grinning devilishly, "Let us resume." He brought his lips to hers, his muscled body pushed softly against Hermione's.

Hermione closed her eyes, and put her arms his neck, embracing them even closer. Moaning slightly, she slid her fingernails down his back, which easily created a pleasurable feeling within George, causing him to put his arms around her waist, pushing her even closer to his body. She was going to stop when George pushed her waist closer to his, but she understood that it wasn't his main goal to do that. Feeling his tongue, she let him through, and slid her tongue with his, moving in perfect harmony.

George groaned in pleasure as Hermione subconsciously pressed gently against his groin. He dug his fingers deeper into her hair, thoroughly tangling it, but he could feel enjoyable shivers run down Hermione's spine. She abruptly backed away, with a very un-Hermione-like mischievous grin. Moving forward again, she pulled off his shirt with flourish, her eyes feasting upon his broad shoulders and distinct eight-pack. Giggling slightly, she threw herself back onto George and continued on from where she left off. George rubbed her back as she slid her sweaty hands over his shoulders and onto his bare chest.

Hermione slid her hands down his chest, still kissing him. It felt so right as if they were always meant for each other. Their noses touched each other, and they took in their deep breaths at the same time.

"I love you George" she said, putting her arms on his face.

"I love you too," George replied, and for the first time in his life, he meant it. His breath was ragged as he allowed Hermione to kiss his face repeatedly, her hands holding his head lightly. He brought his lips to hers, and he slid them down onto her neck, resting there for a second before going back up and rubbing his nose playfully against hers. He placed his hand on her back and bent forward, causing Hermione to bend at the waist, back. Her hair brushed against the ground, and she let out an odd throaty chuckle as she brought her head forward and kissed George passionately. Perhaps if it had been two other people, the position may have seemed awkward, but when it came to George and Hermione, it looked like water against glass, fitting perfectly against one another.

Hermione grabbed George's butt and pushed it closer to her.

"I want you George…I've always did" she said, meaning it in both terms. She meant it in a term she never though she would say to him. She 'wanted' him alright, and she was getting some of it already. Yes, you've thought what's Hermione thinking. She pushed herself against the wall behind her, pulling George closer to her by his waist.

George grinned and placed his hand on Hermione's waist as she drew him in a passionate kiss. George, conscious of Hermione's limits, cautiously placed his hand on her backside. Hearing her moan in pleasure, he gave his hands free reign, running them all over her body. Even so, he was rather startled when Hermione breathlessly unbuttoned her shirt, tore it off, and began working on his trousers. George held her hand hesitantly, then thought, _Oh bloody Hell, it's just one time. Nothing's going to happen._ He let go of Hermione's hand and allowed her to complete what she had started.

ONE MONTH LATER

Hermione became nervous. It has been a month and 2 weeks since her last period, and the night of her 'fun' with George kept flashing back. Even though she was already out of Hogwarts and in the burrow, she still felt nervous. The funeral for Fred and Lupin & Tonks were past, so everybody started settling down. But for her, it has been a nerve-wracking experience. Was she actually pregnant? She couldn't believe that she did it with George. Pacing up and down, she waited for the pregnancy test to be complete. Checking her watch, she saw it was about time to check if it was positive or negative. If it's red, it's positive. Blue- negative.

Walking up to the stick, she raised it and stared at it in shock.

Red.

She dropped the stick, and ran to Harry's bedroom, suprising him to death as he was staring out the window, whistling to a tune.

"Harry, Major problem"

"What is it, Herms?" Harry and Hermione were extremely close, like brother and sister. Seeing the panicked look on Hermione's face, Harry's features were clouded with worry.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Harry had expected almost _anything_, but that. His mouth dropped open with shock. "B...but, 'Mione, you're a virgin!"  
"Not quite." Hermione grimaced as she explained, "I... er... George and I..."  
Harry's eyes bulged out, "George? As in George Weasley? As in the guy that you've hated for his pranks and jokes since the beginning of time?" As unpredictable Hermione was, this was just ridiculous. Hermione nodded, her lip trembling as tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
"Herms, it'll be okay." Harry got up and put his arm around her shoulder, "Shhh, shhh. It'll be all fine, I'll help you get through this. Let's go tell George first."

"I am so stupid Harry…I just…I have no idea what made me want to have sex with him…I mean…Moanin' Myrtle's Bathroom!!" Hermione shook her head, letting out a sob. She looked down at her stomach, and it seemed perfectly fine. No bump, just as flat as it was before. She took hold of Harry's hand, squeezing it hard when she thought of how stupid she was.

George paced back and forth in his room. It had been weeks since the "incident" between Hermione and him. He hadn't been able to sleep well since. Hermione avoided him like the plague and every time he wanted to talk to her about it, she would quickly avert her eyes and mutter a lame excuse to get away from him. Inside, he knew that he wanted her. No, he needed her. He needed the feel of her lips against his, the feel of her body on his, passionately running her hands over him. So what if it was in Myrtle's bathroom? He'd gladly dunk his head in one of the toilets if it was for Hermione. It had taken some convincing to get Myrtle to keep her mouth shut about the night, and in the end, it had taken Hermione's clever memory charm to shut Myrtle up. He grinned, chuckling. Hermione was so smart, so clever...  
"George?"  
His head snapped towards his doorway. _Speaking of the devil..._ He thought, his eyes running over Hermione's clothed figure, blushing as he remembered that just weeks before, she had revealed herself to him.

Hermione turned even more red, and then pushed Harry back out the door, breathing in and out heavily.

"Harry, I can't do this…you and Ron have to be here…I'll be in with George, and you quickly explain to Ron what happened, and then get him and you over in the room with me and George. Okay?"

As Harry went out to find Ron, Hermione entered the room with George, biting her lip.

"I'll explain in a bit…" Hermione said, looking anywhere but George.

"What is it dear?" Harry swore silently as Mrs. Weasley asked, out of concern.  
"Nothing really, Mrs. Weasley," Trying as hard as he could to force a reassuring grin, "Boy stuff. I found the most awesome broomstick in the magazine."  
"Oh, that's nice, dear. Although I don't want you to get it for Ron!" Mrs. Weasley replied, "I won't accept it and I know he won't either." She glowered at her son.  
"Yes m'am!" Harry immediately grabbed Ron by his shoulders and pushed him towards the stairs.  
Once out of reach of the crowd's ears, he muttered to Ron, "Hermione's pregnant with George's child and she needs moral support in telling him."  
"Hermione and... George?" Ron sputtered, "What?"  
"Just forget about it now and be a good friend!" Harry opened the door of George's room and shoved Ron in, following.

Hermione saw them enter, and breathed in one more time. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she stood up, and looked at George.

"George…I'm……I am……….p…pregnant" she finally spit out, closing her eyes, bowing down her head. She felt like running out of the room, crying, but knew that sooner or later they would have to talk about this in private. She hoped that he would talk to her in private today, especially when she's crying, but another thought popped into her head. They had to tell Mrs. Weasley, but that was for another day.

Although George had thought that, by the way things were going, nothing could surprise him, this hit him full force in the face as SURPRISE! He staggered a little, dropping down onto his bed.  
"Are... are you sure?" But he didn't need an answer. He could tell from the expression on her face. Behind her, Ron's jaw had dropped open, revealing some freshly chewed breakfast. Harry looked grim. He wished that one of them would suddenly jump out and yell "JUST KIDDING!"  
"I... You... It was only once!" George shook his head, "I thought... it... we...!" He gave up on trying to talk and resolved to bury his head in his hands.

She turned toward Harry and Ron.

"Can you give us a minute?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

Harry nodded, a sympathetic look on his face. "Come on, mate." He dragged Ron out the door, leaving Hermione and George to themselves.

Hermione walked over next to George, and sat next to him, her arms gently placed on his back.

"I'm sorry George…it's my fault. I'm the one that kissed you in the first place…it's…" she said, a tear rolling down her eye. She felt so bad that George had to be a part of this too, and that George's future was at the stake because of what was currently inside Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name are you bloody talking about?" George grinned his Weasley-Twin grin, trying to sound more sure of himself than he really felt.

"It's my fault. I kissed you, and almost gave you no choice but to do it with me" she said, folding her hands on her lap.

"Hermione dear?" George stared at her, "I believe the correct term is sexually active." He laughed as Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
"How can you think of things like that during times like this?"  
"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, 'Mione, honestly." George winked at her, "And seriously, it's no problem. It's not like you put your wand to my chest and said if I didn't cooperate with you, you'd kill me." He covered Hermione's small hand with his, "We'll work this out."

"Okay…er…should we tell your Mum now?" Hermione asked, smiling that George was pretty calm about this. If this was Ron that she was saying this too, he probably would have passed out and run and scream, but George had his 'coolness' within him, even at times like this. She leaned against his shoulder, and imagined that roughly in nine months, she would feel her baby kicking inside her womb, causing her pain but also pleasure that it's her child.

"Sure, if you want both of us and our child demolished." George paled, "Of course not now! We'll tell her at lunch, where there will be Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Harry, Dad, and Fleur witnessing. Most likely at least one of them would be able to protect us from my mom's murderous fury. Although," He added as an amused afterthought, "Bill and Fleur; Ron and Luna will probably be too busy casting googly eyes at each other to notice Mom about to blast our heads off with her wand." George placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
"Did I mention? I bloody love you, Hermione."

"I love you too Fred, but I'm nervous. I don't want your Mum to hate us" she said in a desperate voice, tears gathering in her eyes again. Clearly, she was very emotional about this, and reality hasn't hit her yet that a living being is inside her.

"Baby, it's okay." George patted Hermione's back awkwardly. He wasn't one who could handle crying girls really well. That was Fred's job. _Fred_. It hit him with a pang. All this time fussing over Hermione, he had forgotten about his own twin. _I'm sorry, Forge,_ he thought to himself, _Hey, if you're somewhere up there, can you please tell God to make sure this baby comes safe and sound._ He squeezed Hermione's shoulder, allowing her to sob against him.

Hermione cried a bit on George's until lunch time came, her worse fears.

"Can you hold my hand the whole time?" she asked like a child, giving George a kiss on the cheek.

George nodded, and they got up, and headed downstairs, and outside where many people were having their own conversations. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Harry when Hermione and George sat next to her, greeted by Mrs. Weasley's warm smile. Harry and Ron looked at them like they were aliens, but she ignored it.

"Uh…Mrs. Weasley…we have something to tell you"

**

* * *

**

Well, we hope you all liked this first chapter. Please tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter (including the characters and setting, etc.) **

**Author's Note: Please review, it encourages us to write more. Once again, the unknown girl wrote from George's point of view, the other secondary characters (Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasley... etc.) and the diary entries in this chapter. Hpfan259 wrote from Hermione's point of view. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked on at the young girl with concern.

"I'm... uh, we... Uh... I mean," Hermine's voice became softer and finally faltered.

"Hermione's pregnant," George said flatly, "Now Mom, please don't freak out at her. She's already scared."

His mother took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Hermione pregnant. I can accept that, although I expected better of you, young lady!" Hermione's lips trembled.

"...With my child." George finished.

"WHAT?" Apparently Mrs. Weasley could not handle that.

Everybody at the table stopped their conversation, focusing their attention on Mrs. Weasley, and what seemed to be George and Hermione holding hands.

"YOU…HER…..HOW!!" Mrs. Weasley roared

"So much for not freaking out" George mumbled under his breath, and held Hermione's hand tighter as the worst was about to come.

"HOW CAN YOU!! I THOUGHT YOU HATED GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, as some people stood up and walked back to the house, clearly giving them some privacy.

Harry and Ron were the last people to leave, and then it was finally Mrs. Weasley, George, and Hermione.

"ARTHUR!! COME HERE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, as he came around the corner, with his wand and a bucket of water floating around.

"Why the yelling?" Mr. Weasley asked cautiously, and his eyes darted to George and Hermione.

"HERMIONE IS PREGNANT WITH GEORGE'S CHILD!!" this was the loudest thing Mrs. Weasley said, and probably everybody in the Burrow heard that, since Mr. Weasley said 'shhhh'.

"She is? How…I mean, George!! I mean, yes Molly, that was a very bad decision you two made," he said after receiving a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"What makes you think it's a bad decision!" George said, while Hermione was staring at Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

"Because you... You and Hermione..." Mrs. Weasley sputtered, to angry to speak straight.

George hoped he looked less frightened then he felt as he replied, as coolly as he could, "We're both of age, Mum."

"YOU ARE NOT MARRIED!"

"We didn't break any laws, Mum." George placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Hermione whimpered beside him.

"You're scaring Hermione, honey." Mr. Weasley tapped his wife's shoulder cautiously.

"SHE SHOULD NOT BE PREGNANT!" Mrs. Weasley turned around and began screaming at her shocked husband, "ARE YOU SUPPORTING THEM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" As his mother was shouting at his father, George gently dragged Hermione out and up the stairs back to his room.

"Is your Dad good at calming your Mum down?" Hermione asked in a shivering voice, ignoring all the stares and whispers from the living room.

Hermione couldn't believe how angry Mrs. Weasley got, and felt a bit of guilt that Mr. Weasley has to take all the anger and plant it on himself.

"Uh... He waits for her to get yelled out." George replied, feeling sheepish, "But you need to relax." He looked at her stomach. George couldn't believe, that somewhere in that, there was a small baby growing inside, a small baby that belonged to him, "I"m going to become a dad soon!" He yelled, reality suddenly hitting him. Lifting Hermione up, he spun her around, her squealing in protest, "GEORGE! IT'S GOING TO HURT OUR KID!" Upon hearing this, George immediately put her down.

Hermione smiled at how quickly of George put her down upon mentioning that the embryo is going to get hurt.

"I can't believe it either. I mean, everything is set for the baby. It's hair color, facial features, looks are already determined. All that needs to happen is for it to grow" she said, shaking her head. She wondered if it was going to have red hair like George or have her brown hair. She wondered if it was going to be sporty or smart. She realized that George and her were kind of like opposites. Sporty, smart. Jokes, books. But they do say that opposites attract.

"Yeah. Maybe the baby will have your pretty brown eyes and my gorgeous red hair." George grinned, "Or vice versa." He reached out and stroked Hermione's hair, "Either way, I'll love him or her will all my heart, because the baby is a symbol of our love, forever a part of us. Now all I could ask for is Fred to be alive." George frowned slightly, "He'd be proud of me and a good uncle." George saw the happy expression on Hermione's face disappear and he immediately felt bad for reminding her of unhappy times.

Hermione's face was blank as something popped into her head. She remembered the night before Fred died, and what they did. She saw George's excitement for the newcomer into the world, but with the things that happened that night before Fred died, it now could be Fred's baby. She gasped in horror at the situation she is in now. She now had no clue whose child it is, Fred's or George's.

"Hermione, something wrong?" George asked, frowning slightly.

"George…don't be mad. This…child might…….not be yours" she said hopelessly, looking down at her feet. Before, Harry asked if she's a virgin, and she said about her and George, but how could she not remember the night with Fred. She was just too panicked and too sad that Fred died that she couldn't put together that this baby might be his.

"WHAT?" George roared, making Hermione jump, "Who else have you been sleeping with, Hermione?" He saw Hermione flush red, but he didn't care.

"Fred...Fred Weasley." Hermione replied, her voice small and scared.

"YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND WITH MY BROTHER?" George suddenly recalled all those times his brother had mysteriously disappeared and returned, his hair disheveled and his mood overjoyed, "Are you telling me," His voice lowered to a dangerous tone, "That you've been with my brother behind my family, me, Ron, and Harry's backs? And you've shagged him already?" Hermione nodded, speechless in fright. George didn't register in his mind how afraid Hermione was right now. He could only feel the searing pain cutting at his heart, the betrayl he was facing. His own twin had kept something like this from him. And what more, Hermione had failed to mention that he was snogging his brother's girlfriend. "Whore." He muttered, before walking out the door.

Hermione ran after him, all the way in the garden, where she had to use a charm to stop him for a couple of seconds so she could grab him by the shoulder.

Hermione slapped him hard across the face, anger sketched all across her features.

"Don't you ever, _ever, _call me a whore"

"Why not?" George replied, "You are one." In another three seconds, the charm wore off and he began walking away.

"GEORGE! HERMIONE! YOU TWO DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING! HELP DEGNOME THE GARDEN!" He could tell from his mother's tone of voice that she still extremely angry.

"And now my mother's mad at _me_ for some little monster Fred and you created." George snarled, reaching into a large hole and grabbed a gnome by it's little feet. He turned to see Hermione open her mouth, to try to talk, but he didn't give her a chance. Swinging the gnome around his head, he threw it in Hermione's direction, delibrately missing her by a mere centimeters.

"Come and closer, and it will hit you in the face." He warned as he jogged away from her, ready to take his anger out at the annoying gnomes scampering around the yard.

Hermione was on the verge of tears, and just ran inside, running up to her room, slamming her bedroom shut. She took out her diary, and was about to write, but she couldn't. She didn't want to fill her diary up with swear words. Throwing it down on the floor, she went to go find Ron, who was reading a book. Hermione was surprised until she saw that it was a picture book of the Cannons, and then everything came in place

"Hi Ron" she said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ron was surprised to see the girl he dated for one and a half year before realizing they weren't right for each other and broke up. "I thought you'd be with George, snogging while degnoming or something." He winked, "Merlin, 'Mione. I still can't believe you shagged him." He poked her stomach, "How you doing in there, little one?" He looked up at Hermione and realized, for the first time, that she was crying. "Mione, what's wrong?"

"George is being such an….excuse my language, but he's being such an asshole!" she said, taking Ron's pillow and hugging it.

"I mean, he's SO mad at me because I don't know if it's his child or not because me and Fred had something going on, but now he's dead, so I moved on! He called me a whore! He's so…AHH!" Hermione said it through tears, screaming in the end, burying her head into Ron's pillow.

Ron stared at Hermione, mouth gaping open, trying to digest what she had just spewed at him.

"You...Fred?" He asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded tearfully, clutching her pillow as if it kept her from dying. Ron, realizing that she was in no state to be grilled with questions, patted Hermione's back.

"Herms, it'll be alright. George probably is just in shock. He…He'll come round."

"I just…he…I love him and all, but he's being so uptight about this Fred thing. Nothing can bring Fred back, and I still love Fred and all, but it will get me nowhere…why can't he just realize that!" Hermione said, loosening her grip on the pillow. She just wished that George would have acted better, and couldn't imagine him as a father if he called people a 'whore' when he got mad.

Ron clucked sympathetically, "Yeah, well you must mean a lot to him if he got so mad at you over this. He's one of those people who either don't get mad at all or is utterly destructive when he does. He shares that with Fred," Ron smiled sadly, "He shares a lot of qualities with Fred but -- although they try to act the same-- they were different. I'd tell you the differences, but Herms, I think you should find them out yourself." He embraced Hermione.

"Okay…but what if…it's the child is Fred's. Imagine how hurt George would be, I mean he would be happy and he would be the 'father' of the child, but it will hurt that it's not his…that he loves me and everything but it's his brothers'…understand what I mean?" Hermione asked desperately, looking into Ron's blue eyes.

"Hermione, if it's one thing George is good at aside from pranks, it would be forgiveness. Give him a day or two, and he'll get over it. I mean, at least it's not some idiot's kid, at least it's his twin brother's. But make sure to keep your distance while he's mad." He gave Hermione a reassuring smile and Mrs. Weasley called "DINNER!" From downstairs.  
Ron cringed, "Be prepared for a cold war." He warned Hermione she followed him to the kitchen.

Hermione saw George out of the corner of her eye, and didn't dare to look at him. She was still too hurt, and ignored Mrs. Weasley's stare between the two. Mrs. Weasley was probably thinking whether they go in a fight, but Hermione would ignore all the questions that came her way, as she heard whispering. Probably everybody knew she was pregnant, and she sat by Harry and Ron who knew that questioning her was probably turning on the death wish for them.

George fumed silently, pushing his peas around the plate. He couldn't believe her! First she tells him that she's been sleeping with Fred and now she goes around, flirting with Ron and Harry! He couldn't take this anymore.  
"I'm full, Mom." George said curtly, "I'm going to spend the night at the shop." Without waiting for his mother's reply, he apparated out of the Burrow.

Hermione looked down, a wave of guilt spreading through her legs. _Why is he doing this to me?_ She though, playing with her fingers.

Hermione conjured a piece of paper and a pencil under the table, and wrote to harry.

_Hey Harry. I'm just wondering…er…do you think he will propose to me? Or does he hate me so much that he just wants to go away from me as far as possible?_

_Love, Hermione_

Harry read the note and he felt helpless as he shrugged at Hermione. Using the back of the paper and the quill Hermione handed him, he scratched back "I'm not sure. Meet me at my room after dinner. I'll have to kick Ron out, but it should be fine."

Harry glanced up as Hermione walked in. He smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. Hermione didn't even blink as she sat down next to him, her face expressionless.

"So Ron's out?"

"Yeah, Luna came and decided to go and search for Gnargles with him. You should have seen how happy Ron was. He's fallen pretty hard for that girl. Thank God she fell for him, too."

Hermione bit her lip and tears began leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Harry felt confused, did he say something wrong?  
"'Mione, what's wrong?"

"Oh Harry, it's just that everyone else is so happy with their love lives, and I've messed up big time! I thought I've found the man for life when I realized my true feelings for Fred. But then he died. I was so crushed, Harry, so crushed..."

Harry held up a hand, interupting her, "Wait, wait, Herms. Fred? You've been dating Fred?"

"Yeah, and actually, I... He was my first time. And this is all so messed up because the baby may possibly be Fred's, and that's why George is so mad about this." Hermione's eyebrows creased, "But he should have been more understanding! Is it wrong to love?" Hermione's tone of voice became more heated, "And to think he called me a whore! A whore, Harry!" She got up, "You know what, Harry? Thanks for listening to me talk, but I better get out of here before I start firing hexes at everything that moves." She tried, and failed miserably, at giving Harry a smile before stalking out.

George rolled over in his bed, his head mulling over what had happened today. He had mixed emotions, but he realized that anger was no longer one of them. Guilt? Hurt? Love? Yes, but not anger. He recalled the injured expression on Hermione's face as he yelled at her and he felt guilt wash over him. He had been too harsh on her. It wasn't her fault she had fallen in love with Fred. He should know. If he had his choice, he wouldn't have chosen to fall in love with Hermione Granger, either. The Queen of Books, Nerd Lordess. He chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Who would have guessed they would end up together? George began to drift off to sleep, determined to go back to Hermione the next day, to apologize and hopefully make it up to her.

Hermione woke up, her anger seemed to vanish overnight. She hated it when George was mad at her, and she though of how she would feel if George said that he slept with Luna or any other girl. She felt bad for George a bit that he's in this situation, and that the baby might not be even his. She got up, and took a quick shower, and then later brushing her teeth. She got out of the bathroom in her red shirt with the words 'Muggle parents, and I'm proud!' and her jeans. Walking to her bedroom, she walked up to the window, looking out of the Burrow. This is her home, and this would probably be the home where her newborn would be. She smiled at the thought, but felt kinda bad about the mix-up of the fathers.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as Hermione walked timidly into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley gestured towards the plate of bacon and eggs on the table, "Come here. I want to have a talk." Upon seeing Hermione's panicked look, she hurriedly said, "Oh, no, I'm not mad anymore! I just want to apologize for my behavior. I was surprised, and I overreacted. Now, about that baby... There's a lot to learn in the process of having a baby! Well, first of all, you're going to have to St. Mungo's to get a check up for the baby and all, but before you go, I need to tell you all the precautions and instructions!"

George arrived with a POP in Hermione's room. He saw a lump covered by bed covers on the bed and he walked in front of it and said, "Sorry, Hermione. Will you please forgive me? It was really wrong of me to call you a whore, I only said it because I was really mad and I didn't mean it. Hermione?" George wasn't receiving any reply. Thinking she might still be asleep, he lifted the covers to reveal... nothing. She must have gone downstairs already. Not wanting to face the wrath of his mother so early in the morning, he decided to wait in her room. Leaning against her desk, his hand brushed something. Turning around, he saw a little thin book with the words "My Daily Secrets" blazed upon the cover. He had found Hermione's diary! Curiousity getting the better of him, he picked it up and flipped through the pages. She had only filled about half of it, which was like fifteen pages, but it was full of stories. Peering around the door and down the stairs, he made sure Hermione wasn't coming up anytime soon. Seating himself down at the desk, he opened the diary to the first page and began reading.

_Dear Diary__,  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH FRED WEASLEY! It's impossible, I know, for I have filled the book before this with anger I had towards his ridiculous jokes and inventions, yet when we went to his store, I've come to conclude that his inventions needed skill. A lot of skill. And when he greeted us, I felt a sudden warmth towards him. For the first time, I realized how blue his eyes were, such a blue that it was almost violet. Freckles were spread lightly across his features, making him look boyish, despite his broad shoulders and muscular build. He smiled at me and I blushed. I, HERMIONE GRANGER, BLUSHED! I couldn't believe it. At the time, I thought it was probably because I hadn't seen him in a long time. But later on, as he flirted with me like he did with every other girl, I realized that I had fallen for that dunderhead. Diary, what am I going to do? He'd never love someone like me. No, I'm not asking for love, I'm asking for simply fancying me. But I still have Ron to deal with. To be honest? I feel that we're losing our touch, both of us. I don't feel for him like I once did. He's too clingy now, and so insecure. If I do one little thing that makes him feel left out or stupid, he explodes at me.  
Confused,  
Hermione._

George shook his head, chuckling slightly to himself. Hermione Granger sounded heads over heels and like a helpless little girl. A way he'd never thought Hermione would sound before. He eagerly flipped the the next page.

_Dear Diary,  
Sorry for not writing in a while. But it's not like I put dates in this thing, so no difference to you. I'm with Harry and Ron right now, on our quest to look for Horcruxes. You know, the little pieces of soul that Voldemort created. I told you about it in the other journal I filled. Anyways, I'm at the Grimauld place right now, searching for a darn locket. Hopefully Kreacher─ Oh, that poor creature!─ hid it. However, although we're risking our life in this, I can't help but think about Fred. He had dragged me out under a tree at the family dinner, night before we left, and told me that he'd fallen in love with me. Oh, diary, he was so sweet! He said he loved the way my curls cascaded, the way my amber eyes would light up, the way my cheeks would grow pink in the wind. He said he didn't understand why he'd love a bookworm like me (I slapped him for that), but he loved me. And he kissed me! Just like that! It's not like I don't feel guilty for dating Ron and kissing Fred, but I can't help myself. I'll try to break it to Ron sometime soon. Oh, here Harry and Ron comes! Looks like they have to locket! Well, I better get going.  
Lots of love,  
Hermione._

George raised his eyebrows. So that's what they did on their mission! He had heard about horcruxes, but didn't know much. It had always been an unmentionable subject. Fred kissed her? At the dinner? That's where he and Hermione were that day! Darn that Fred, he must have casted an invisible charm around them! He had looked forever for them with the family, worrying they had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. Hermione had turned up in her bed, asleep, and Fred apparated into the living room, saying that he'd been to his shop real quick. _Said something about forgetting to lock the door_. George turned to the next page, amused.

_Dear Diary,  
I HATE RONALD WEASLEY! How could he do this to me? He left us! He deserted his two best friends! I cannot believe him, I just can't! Harry and I make sure not to mention his name anymore. We're so hurt. Yesterday, Harry had a near-death experience at Godric's Hollow. And it wasn't Ron that I had wished for, but it was Fred. How I wished Fred was the one who came along! He wouldn't have abandoned us just because a simple locket was putting him in a bad mood! He'd protect me, hold me close, and kiss me. Just like he did on that day by the trees. Even now, my sweetest dreams are about that scene, how the world seemed to have stopped spinning as time stopped just for us. I love Fred, diary. And if I get my hands on Ron again, I'll make sure to murder him. Forget about breaking up with him, I'll just make it easier by going straight to murder. I'm sure the world wouldn't mind. Ugh. I miss Fred so much, Diary. If he'd been here, maybe he'd kill Ron for me?  
Missin' him (Fred),  
Hermione._

George felt anger pulse through his veins. His stupid brother had left Hermione to fend for herself? Sure, Harry was there, but since Death Eaters were looking to kill him more than anyone else, he'd be the one most in danger! Oh God, if _I_ was there, I'd definately kill Ron. He flipped to the next page, anger making his hands shake.

_Dear Diary,  
Oh God. Dobby died. I can't stop crying! He died saving us, the poor elf! I'll have this on my conscience for life. We got captured by the stupid Death Eaters and it was Dobby who saved us. But he got stabbed by Bellatrix. Oh how I hate that woman! First she takes Sirius from us, and now Dobby! She deserves to burn deep down in the ground, if you know the place. I don't want to swear, although I'm angry enough to. I want Fred right now. I want to cry onto his broad shoulders and have his deep soothing voice tell me that everything's fine. Yes, Ron __tries__ to help, and he was rather sweet when I was getting tortured by the Death Eaters, but he's just not Fred.  
Hurt,  
Hermione._

George had some difficulty reading this entry, for the writing was wobbly, as if her hand had been shaking and was blotched in areas where tears had hit the page. The wobbly handwriting of the entry he'd just read was just so sad. How did she feel? Tortured? George's heart ached when he imagined Hermione hurt in any way. His heart clenched painfully as he flipped gingerly to the next page.

_Dear Diary,  
The day as come. The last battle. But I had to see Fred first, I just had to. I missed him too much. When I saw him at his shop, I raced into his arms and kissed him, free of guilt. I had broken up with Ron two days ago. Sure, he hates me, but I hope it will pass. I guess the love between Fred and I was just too strong. We spun out of emotional control, and our kiss led to something else. Pretty soon, Fred had me in his arms and up in George and his room. Thank God George was out walking. Oh, diary, Fred was so gentle! He had made sure that what we did was within my boundaries. It wasn't before, but I made exceptions for Fred. Diary, that was the best experience of my life. I love Fred. I love him so very much, diary. I hope we both survive this final battle. I want to marry Fred and raise a family with him.  
Worried and hopeful,  
Hermione._

George paused. Hermione really loved his brother. George hoped Hermione loved him with the same passion. _Hah, so that's what they did when I was out,_ George laughed slightly, _When I walked in they were already down and organized, saying it was time to go to battle._ Knowing that the next entry was most likely about Fred's death, he went to the next page, dreading the contents. With one look at the almost eligible handwriting produced by Hermione's quivering hand and the blurred words from her tears, he knew that he had guessed right. Preparing himself for the emotional pain, he read on.

_Dear Diary,  
Fred died. I can't believe it. I still feel as if he's next to me, watching as I'm writing, laughing at how silly it is of me to keep a diary. How a pensieve would be good enough. But now, this diary comes to use for me. I can share my feelings with you, diary, unlike a pensieve. I can only relive, I can't tell it my feelings. And now, I can't go to anyone about Fred aside from you. I want to keep Fred and my forbidden love a secret. Forbidden love? You may ask. I like to think of it that way. No one in this world would imagine me and Fred together. It's as if there was an unwritten law saying that we can't be together, making me think of it as forbidden. For this same reason, I can't tell anyone. Today, I went to the only person who could possibly feel as much pain as I have. George. I told him it was because of my parents, but I find some comfort knowing they are happy. I was prepared to seperate from them already, and it didn't hit me as hard as Fred's loss. Why did he have to die? Why? I could see my same pain in George's eyes. I kissed him on the cheek, and I hope you forgive me Fred. He just looks so much like you! And as I cried on his shoulder and kissed him, I felt as if you were back. And even now, when I think of him, I feel as if you're still here. As if you were him and George is the one who died. Fred, if you can read this, I love you. I love you with all my heart, and no matter who I meet in the future, a piece of my heart will forever be yours. And I hope a piece of yours will forever be part of me.  
Wishin' he was here,  
Hermione._

George felt injured as he read those words. So he was just a replacement for Fred to Hermione? A literal replacement? She took him for dead! He was another Fred to her, a Fred with a missing ear. That was all he was to her? Hurt and greatly angered, he turned to the next page, almost ripping it in his fury.

_Dear Diary,  
Oh God. I went too far with George. He just reminded me so much of Fred. And while it happened, I took him for Fred. He didn't make it any easier for me to clarify things. George acted just like Fred! Just as gentle, perhaps a little less careful not to pass my boundaries, but mostly made sure not to. I regret it, because I felt as if I had been unfaithful to Fred. Doing this so early after his death? And with his brother, too! But then again, I don't regret it. It's as if Fred came back alive. I almost uttered his name as I was kissing George. I almost told George, "I love you, Fred." But I stopped myself before I said Fred's name. I feel so guilty. George told me he loved me too! I feel so dirty, so bad. I made him fall for me yet I only used him to make me relive my times with Fred. Everything I said to him was meant for Fred. Although I replaced Fred's name with his every time I spoke to him, in my mind, he was Fred. I'm the one who deserves to have died, not Fred.  
Guilty and confused,  
Hermione._

George felt his heart shatter as he read the entry. He read the sentence "Everything I said to him was meant for Fred" over and over again. It was as if his eyes were moving by themselves, processing the words into his numb mind, breaking his heart over and over. When she had said she loved him, she meant it for Fred. When she had said she wanted him, she meant it for Fred. _She never loved me, never cared for me._ He thought, anguished as tears began to prick his eyes. _I can't believe she'd do this to me! I can't believe it!_ His fists clenched as red hot fury began licking at his emotions, his eyes still focused on that sentence.

Hermione opened her door, happy that Mrs. Weasley was fine with her pregnant with George's child. She forgot to mention the fact that it could be Fred's, but it wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know just yet. She saw a figure sitting on a chair by her desk, and realized it was George.

"George, what are you doing here? George…what's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing his blank expression. It was then that she noticed he was holding something. Her eyes follow his arms and to her diary, where she could see the words 'Dear Diary, Oh God. I went too far with George' and gasped in horror at the realization of what was hidden in that entry.

"George…I can explain"

"Explain what?" George asked, his voice shaking with anger, "That you love Fred? That I'm Fred to you? That George is dead?" He gestured to his missing ear, "I'm sorry, honey, but I'm not Fred. Unless you wished your dear Fred has a missing ear!" He pushed passed Hermione and ran down the stairs, too hurt and mad to consider apparating.

Hermione mumbled something under her breath, and ran down the stairs, out into the garden, where George had his wand out, eyes shut. He was going to apparate. Hermione ran and grabbed his hand in time as they went swirling, and arrived in Diagon Alley with a POP! George looked at Hermione angrily, and started walking towards his shop, Hermione following him.

"George, stop!!" she said, but George didn't listen, and he kept walking, until he was in the shop, about to lock the door until Hermione apparated behind him, her arms crossed.

"What is your problem?" she said in an annoyed voice, angry that he's treating her like crap.

"What's my problem? Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because I'm in place of my dead twin brother? Because I truly love you, only to find you that you don't love me for who I am?" George's voice cracked at 'love', and by the time he finished that sentence, he had a huge lump in his throat and it was growing bigger.  
"Go away, Granger, I don't want to see you--Ever."

"Well that's good because I don't want YOU taking care of my child. You know what George, I really wish now that this child was Fred's for sure, because you would make a terrible father!" she yelled. Her outburst mentally stabbed George in the heart once more.

"Oh yeah? So you think a sex crazed woman like you who's slept with both Fred and me would make a good mum?" George shouted back, not caring that his voice was traveling through the open door of the shop, causing people to stop and stare.

Hermione took a glass filled with strange colorful balls and threw it at George, missing him by an inch. She took another one, but it never left her hand. She staggered back a bit as reality hit her. The next thing she said was in a teary voice, and her heart felt like it was about to burst open.

"You're right…we'd both make bad parents. Maybe I shouldn't even have this child" she finally said, and the next second she was gone with a POP! She left behind the glass that she was holding, which fell to the floor, shattering into millions of pieces.

**

* * *

**

Remember: Please review!


End file.
